I LOVE YOU
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. JJ is in dangers at the hands of Will, hotch finds out and all hell breaks lose at Rossi's house WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE NOTHING TO EXPLICIT. RIVERAA619 'DOT' WIX 'DOT' COM 'SLASH' LUNARSHEWOLF {this is the website dedicated to my stories still working on it)
1. JJ

paring is jj/hotch, warning their is mention of rape nothing to explicit, also domestic abuse. please let me know what you think this is my first story. so please R&R

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, WOULD LOVE TO TO OWN HOTCH BUT NOOOOO :(**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Hotch was tired to say the least, this last case was a bad one, he can still see the imagines running through his head. The parent's cry of agony knowing their baby won't be coming home.

5 kids ages 5-7 all males, blond with either hazel or blue eyes, drowned, Ryan Hinkle was a 40 year old Caucasian male, whose first victim was his own son, and to relive it again he took boys who looked like his son. Thanks to his team working together and making the profile quick and efficient they were able to stop him before he harmed his next victim. He was proud of his team.

His team _*sighs*_ they are more than his team their family. They have been their when Haley left, when Foyet attacked and they are still there. Not only for him but for each other. Hotch turns to look at his team down in the bullpen. Kate was finishing her report with a hand rubbing her now 6 months baby bump. Reid was hiding behind his file yelling and trying to avoid the paper balls Morgan was throwing. Garcia walks in for her lair scowling at Morgan for bugging Reid. Morgan stops the paper balls and starts to bicker with Garcia. Rossi walks down to the bullpen and starts telling them something they all nod. That has Hotch wondering what he asked them.

Then in walks JJ, looking as stunning as ever, wearing a black dress pant that hugs her figure, a red blouse showing little cleavage. Hotch has had a strong attraction toward JJ since he had hired her, back then it was her innocence and personality, now it's her strengths, bravery, compassion when talking to the victims, the way she is around Henry, come to think of it he loved everything about… _*wait loved were did that come from.*_ Hotch thought _*ah who am I kidding I love her, love the way her blond hair falls over her shoulder, her piercing blue eyes that seems to look through him when no one can, the way she smells like lavender and vanilla, and the way he feels a shock every time their hands brush together….yup I am so screwed*_ Hotch stand up and walks toward the widow facing the street. _*not only have I fallen in love with a member of my team but she is also involved with someone else. Ugh I have fallen in love with an impossible one, nicely done Hotchner.*_

A knock on the door brought Hotch out for his thoughts. He went to back to his desk.

"Come in"

Rossi walks in "Ugh come on Aaron its Friday and we have the weekend off how can you still be working, and don't say it's the report, I can see the report right there." Rossi motioned to the file on the edge of his desk with a smirk.

"Weekend off?" "What did you do to convince Strauss?" Hotch asked with a smirk of his own

"I have my ways." Rossi replied leaning back in the chair

Hotch narrowed his eyes studying Rossi then it clicked "you promised her a dinner out didn't you" it was a statement not a question.

Rossi slouched in the chair "yes" he signed, but then changed it into a smile when Hotch laughed it was good to see his friend laugh.

Rossi and Erin had started dating about 5 months ago. It was not surprising really, and if their happy then who are they to deny their friend happiness. Plus it comes in handy when Strauss is out for blood they just toss Rossi to her.

"So I came in here to tell you that I am having a BBQ tomorrow at my house, the whole team is coming so I expect you to be there." Rossi told him

"I would love to really but I have work to catch up on and I…" Hotch started when Rossi cut him off

"I am not taking no for an answer Aaron, if I have to drag you to my house I swear I will." Rossi said sternly which then turn to a smirk "plus JJ is going to be their"

"And?" "So is the rest of the team" Hotch retorted

"Yeah but I don't see you drooling over anyone else."

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Aaron every time JJ walks into a room your eyes light up like a kid on Christmas"

"They do not, plus she would never be interested in me" Hotch regretted those words the minute they came out, Rossi had him now.

Rossi leaned forward "so you do like her?" "And what do you mean she wouldn't be interested in you?"

Hotch let yes head fall on to his desk with a thump. "Yes" came his muffled answered. When Hotch looked up Rossi was smiling like an idiot.

"I am not JJ's type, I mean look at will. Plus I am older then her and she is currently involved with will, and let not forget I am her boss." Hotch answered while looking at JJ who was talking with Morgan.

Rossi scoffed "first of all you don't know what her type is, and as for what i know will is older than her as well, and don't give me that 'I am her boss crap' look at Erin and me." Rossi signed before leaning forward. "Hotch I know that after your break up with Beth you closed off again, don't let the that affect you, go talk to her who knows maybe she feels the same way." Rossi stood walking towards the door "you don't know she might be the one." Giving him a knowing smile "see you tomorrow, oh and bring swimming clothes." He said closing the door behind him before Hotch can respond.

Hotch chuckled going back to work every so often stealing glances toward JJ _*maybe Rossi's right, worth a try*_ he thought with a smile.

 **DOWN IN THE BULLPEN**

"So what you guys' taking to Rossi's tomorrow" asked Morgan

"I'm bringing a fruit salad and chicken salad" answered JJ while grabbing some coffee

"I got dessert" Garcia said coming back from her lair

"Yes you do mama." Teased Morgan earning a swat on the arm by Garcia

"What about you boy genius" she asked Reid but apparently he didn't hear her

"Reid…hey Reid…REID!"

Spencer jumped falling of his chair, the team laughed, as JJ helped him up

"Jesus Garcia I'm 10 feet away, you don't have to yell." He said somewhat annoyed

"Sorry boy wonder but I called you three times, but you were lost in the book of yours." She motioned to the book on his lap

"Oh…sorry, what do you need?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know what you are taking to Rossi's tomorrow?"

"Um…I'm not sure…drinks maybe?"

"Chose something else kid Hotch has the drinks covered." Rossi told them coming out of Hotch's office, not missing the small smile that appeared on JJ's face when he mention Hotch's name.

"You got Hotch to go?" Morgan asked with a slight tease

"Hotch does have a life outside the office Morgan."

Everyone but Morgan and Garcia saw hotch come out of his office and stand behind Morgan, arms crossed.

"You sure bout that, all I ever see him do is work, in the morning up until we leave, on the plane, I mean everywhere, and he's always so tense." Rossi cleared his throat but it was no use, JJ hand her hand covering her mouth trying to stop the laughter, getting a confused look from Garcia, Reid just looked scared, Kate was just waiting for Morgan to turn around with her phone recording. "If you ask me I think hotch needs to get laid." Kate and JJ looked like they were about to explode of laughter with a mix of fear. Reid was just about to crawl under his desk, and Rossi just stood there with a smirk. Morgan was about to ask what's so funny when he hears the calm but cold voice of his unit chief.

"The thing is agent Morgan, no one asked you." Morgan jumped when he felt Hotch's hand land on his shoulder while Garcia yelps, jumping to stand beside JJ. "Or did they?" he then turned to the team "did you?" he meet JJ's eyes, she smiled at him knowing he was just playing around. "No sir" she responded. Hotch winked at her before looking down at Derek who has yet to look back.

"So what were you saying agent Morgan?" giving his shoulder a squeeze

"Nothing, I…uhh…we were…just talking about Rossi's BBQ tomorrow." Morgan said still not looking up

"Well in that case I'll let you to it" hotch turned but stopped "oh and Morgan you're on lunch duty for the week" Aaron turned towards his office but not before flashing JJ a smile, dimples and all.

JJ felt her breath hitch, but smiled backed, Morgan glared at all of them

"Thanks for the heads up, you really had my back there." Glaring at all of them except at Garcia.

"Hey I tried to warn you; the fact that you ignored me is your fault kid." Rossi told him. He turned to walk up to his office "oh and I want a chicken Alfredo tomorrow. With extra cheese." He ducked from the book Morgan threw laughing, and closed his door.

Kate laughing "this video is so going onto YouTube." "FBI agent gets caught telling his boss to get laid" she gestured with her hands.

"KATE CALLAHAN DELETE THAT VIDEO RIGHT NOW!" yelled Morgan

"No chance in hell." She replied with a wicked smile "this is my leverage against you." Bolting towards Rossi's office with Morgan hot on her heels.

JJ was too lost in thinking in the one person she knew she shouldn't, but god, could you blame her, Hotch was every women's dream man, tall dark mysterious, a total gentleman, always puts others before him, his eyes…omg his eyes, the way they look straight through her, it's as if he knew all of her secret. JJ winced _*I really hope not*_ she thought. _*sighs*_ she sat down in Morgan's desk. _*come on jj Hotch is your boss he will never look at you that way, your worthless * *if only*_ JJ got lost thinking in the hell she called home, She didn't even hear Garcia calling her.

"JJ!" JJ jumped and looked to see everyone looking at her "I'm sorry did you say something?" she asked

"You okay butter cup?" Garcia looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine...i'm ju-"her cellphone cut her off. She looked down at the id and gave a shaky breath. "Um…I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have to take this." She all but ran back to her office aware of the confused looks on her team but not the one of hotch.

Once in her office she took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello"

"WERE ARE YOU!" "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE AND HOUR AGO, AND I'M STARVING!"

JJ flinched at the voice on the other line; she knew he was drunk she was glad Henry was with Jessica.

"I'm sorry will I'm on my way, I was going over some cases with hotch an-"

"HOTCH, IT'S ALWAYS HIM!" "WHAT ABOUT ME JENNIFER HMM, ME THE FATHER OF YOU CHILD, THE ONE THAT TAKES CARE OF YOU, HUH WERE DO I FIT."

"Will please calm down, you know Hotch is just my boss and noth-"

"I DON'T KNOW THAT JJ, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING HIM FOR ALL I KNOW!"

JJ was now sitting on the floor holding back her sobs knowing that will just anger him more.

"I WANT YOU HERE IN AN HOUR JENNIFER, YOU HEAR ME ONE HOUR!" He then clicked

Jj dropped the phone on the ground, then dropped her head in her hands, _*I can't keep doing this I need help, but who do I tell, no I can't, they will just see me weak, useless, that's what I am anyways, but they don't need to know that*_ she signed throwing her head back against the wall _*plus if I leave he swore he will take it out on Henry, and I can't put my baby in danger, I just can't…..god please help me.*_ she stood up the pain on her side coming back. She went to the mirror behind her door and lifted her shirt. On her left hip was a purplish bruise she winced when her fingers brushed it. _*sign*_ "well it's time to go back to hell" she murmured to herself on her way out.

When JJ pulled up her driveway she hesitated to get out. She knew he was drunk and she knew he will take her. _*maybe I can leave, Henry at jess's*_ JJ was about to pull back out when the front door was opened. Out came running her five year old son. JJ quickly got out of the car getting to Henry as fast as she can. _*Will must have picked him up before I could, bastard*_ JJ thought. Everything was good up until it was time for bed. JJ knew will was mad. She lay in bed trying to fall asleep maybe with that way she can avoid what will happen. No such luck. Will came in and in a flash he was pinning her down.

"You know how much I hate having to be kept waiting, I said I wanted you here by 6:00, and what do you do you disobey me." Will grabs her throat, but not pressuring as to cut off the air, but enough to leave a mark.

"Will please stop, I was working." JJ hated being so weak, she hated that he overpowered her using Henry.

"Shut up" will pulled her gown up while pulling her underwear down. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, let's hope that after this you will obey."

"No will…stop…will please stop!." JJ was trying to push him off but he was stronger. JJ screamed when will trust into her, it was painful. JJ tried to keep her cries low not to wake Henry up.

"This will teach you…and make you double think be...before you disobey." Will was close and out of breath. He leaned down to kiss her; JJ trashed her head avoiding him. He grabbed her face forcing the kiss, JJ retaliated by biting him.

"Bitch!" will slapped her, getting up and thrusting into her harder. Making it hard for JJ to hold back the screams of pain. Once that will had his released, he leaned down grabbing her face "you might want to put some ice on that." He got up and left to sleep in the guest room, as If he didn't just rape JJ. JJ laid their pain radiating all over her body, she curled up into herself and cried herself to sleep.

Hotch had a restless night. For some reason he felt something was off. He just didn't know what. Then it clicked "JJ."

Well their's the first chapter, this is my first story, let me know what u think, to much, R&R please

believe me when i say i hate hurting jj. oh and i hate will


	2. i love you

"JJ" Hotch looked at his phone debating to call her or not.

"Forget it hotchner she probably asleep in the arms of will." Hotch signed "might as well take a shower and get the day going."

Hotch did his daily routine, at around four pm. Hotch dropped jack off at a friend's house for a sleepover.

"Bye daddy" jack gave his dad a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye buddy, have fun" giving him a hug "I love you"

"Love you too" Hotch didn't leave until he was sure jack was in the house safe.

On his way to Rossi's he stopped at a liquor store to buy four cases of beers and four bottles of wine. Hotch pulled up the drive way, he saw Morgan's BMW, Garcia's Volkswagen, Erin's SUV, Kate's Audi, but there was one missing and red BMW. JJ's BMW.

Just as Hotch jump out of his truck and grabbed some of the drinks. JJ's car pulls up. Hotch locks up his truck before turning to greet JJ, only to find will standing beside her.

"Agent hotchner, nice to see you again" will stuck his hand out to shake

"Will" Hotch said short shaking his hand

"Hey JJ" Hotch turned to look at JJ only to see her keep her head down

"Hi Hotch" not even lifting her head up

Hotch was confused she never acted this way, he didn't miss the way will was eyeing her as if daring her to say something. Hotch need to know why, he'll have to get her alone.

Will lead JJ towards the house with Hotch following behind. He never liked the guy; in fact he hated the man. He knew hotchner had a thing for JJ, and he suspected JJ did to. He'd have to keep a close eye on them.

Hotch had to think of a way to get JJ alone, before going into the house *think hotchner think…got it* he stopped and turned back towards his truck.

"Hey JJ could you help me with something?" he asked her putting the bottles on the ground.

Both JJ and will stopped, JJ turned and nodded "sure" she ignored will knowing he wouldn't dare and do something with Hotch here. She knew that although he acted tough around them, will was terrified of Hotch and that fear grew even more when he heard what Hotch did to foyet.

She walked towards him keeping her face hidden. He frowned why she acting so weird. Will started to walk towards them as well.

"It's okay will, I just need one person's help, you should go in let everyone know were here." Hotch stood blocking will from coming any closer. "Oh here could you take these in, well only be a few minutes."

"I think JJ should go in I'll help you." Will insisted, why was he hiding. Hotch wondered.

"It's okay will, plus I need to ask JJ about a case, it's classified." Hotch retorted

Will sighed but walked in anyhow but not before meeting JJ's eye, warning her.

"So what do you need help with" JJ asked still not lifting her face

"JJ let me see your face" Hotch asked softly, she didn't movie not even a bit

"JJ…look at me…JJ let me see you please" Hotch begged JJ never heard Hotch beg before why now.

Hotch reached for her chin, when he touched her she flinched back as if he was going to strike her. He frowned. *Has will been hurting her* he though raged boiling up in him. Hotch lifted JJ's face to his view. It took all his power and will to not go running in after will, when he saw her face.

JJ had a bruised cheek and a bite mark on her lip, her neck was turning purplish due to it healing. *the basted strangled her*

"JJ did will do this?" hotch knew the answer, he was fighting to contain the rage that was sweeping into him.

JJ was trying to hold back her tears, looking into hotch's eyes she saw no pity, disgust, or shame. Instead she saw concern, fear, anger but not towards her, and…love?...yes love. JJ nodded her head at his question.

"How long has this been going on?" he had her wrapped in his arms afraid that if he let go she would run.

"I…a-about two m-months." She answered muffled by his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me or someone…we could have helped you...I could have helped you." He told her hugging her in tighter.

"I wanted to leave, but he was using henry as leverage on me." JJ lifted her head up looking at him. "I can take anything he throws at me but not my child hotch not henry." JJ no longer holding back her tears. Without knowing she was adding to hotch's anger. When hotch lowered his hands to her waist he felt her get rigid. He instantly froze.

Hotch reached lifted JJ's face by the chin "jj, has will done anything else, besides hitting you?" hotch whispered. JJ started shaking.

"Hotch…h-he…umm he t-took…me…" She was now sobbing and shaking even more. Hotch grabbed her by the shoulder holding her up. "JJ breath, breath." she took deep slow breathes. "That's it, good." Hotch pulled her to him, not wanting to let go.

"Will raped me." She whispered into him. That's all it took. Hotch ran towards the house. Completely ignoring JJ calling him. All hotch saw was red. The anger the rage. *how dare he hit her.* hotch thought. Then it hit him she was raped, his JJ. That son of a bitch took JJ by force. That was enough of the push he needed to go after him.

Will was standing with Rossi and Morgan drinking some beers. Kate, Erin and Garcia were sitting on the couch behind them; Reid was currently on the phone outside. Will was about to go look for JJ when the front door shot open, the whole team turned to see their unit chief, looking ready to kill.

"You son of a bitch, I will teach you to lay a hand on JJ again!" hotch all but ran towards will. Grabbing him by the shirt slamming him against the wall. Punching him two times in the face, before lifting him up again.

"What the hell Hotchner, what's your problem?!" will looked at him with wide eyes. His lip cut open and nose bleeding. "Whatever that bitch told you is a lie... all a lie!" he lied, but hotch could see right through that.

"HOTCH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Rossi was trying to pull him back. Morgan was flanking Rossi, while the girls all stood in shocked; they never saw him act like this before. Their attention was soon drawn to JJ who walked in. Kate and Garcia gasped once they noticed the bruises on her face. Emily just stood their shocked and if it wasn't for Erin she would have attacked will herself. Morgan and Rossi soon relished why hotch was acting this way, suddenly wanting to help hotch, but they knew this wasn't the way.

"You think it makes you a man to hit a women, hmm?" hotch tighten his grip ignoring the voices of his team. "How bout I teach you a lesson, one that will make you think twice before hitting another women." Hotch's voice was steel cold. Will stared at him fear in his eyes, but he will not go down without a fight. He knew or thought that hotch wouldn't hit him again with the team here. Especially not with JJ here. Boy was he wrong.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it, JJ is mine, the mother of my child, I can do whatever the fuck I want." His voice low and slick. Hotch was barely containing himself from beating him to a pulp. Will loved teasing him. Not knowing that he was just stirring him up.

"I bet it bugs you huh?" "Knowing that I'm the one doing everything you'd like to do to her." Will leaned down to hotch's ear "you would have loved to hear her scream in pain." That was the final straw.

Hotch punched will making him fall to the grown. Hotch pulled back before hitting him again, a mistake, for will took that chance to slam into hotch knocking him on the ground, punching him.

"HOTCH!" JJ screamed trying to pull free from Kate and Garcia "LET ME GO!"

"JJ you can't intervene, you'll get hurt." Kate tried to reason with her.

Emily was about to run in to help hotch as well, but was stopped by Erin. "You'll get hurt Emily."

"I don't care hotch needs our help." Emily snapped but Erin didn't budge.

Rossi and Morgan ran to get will off, but hotch flipped them over, getting the upper hand. Once on top will was hit with punch after punch. Will tied their legs together, throwing hotch off him he once he stood up, he was knocked on the ground again when hotch kicked his abdomen. All hotch saw was red, he kept throwing punches, flashes of JJ being hit, yelling for hotch to help her. He was pulled out of his rage when he felt familiar hands wrap around him pulling him back, off will. He knew those arms. JJ.

JJ had broken lose for her hold and ran towards hotch. She wrapped her hands around him.

"Hotch stop…stop please…it's over…please stop." JJ begged tears running down her face. She then felt hotch move of will, stood up pulling her to him. Wrapping his arms around her. They stood like that until the cops showed up; they question each team member, before leading a handcuffed and bloody will to the cruiser. When all was over the team except for JJ and hotch were outside getting some air. Hotch handed a glass of water at JJ, before taking a seat next to her. JJ laid her head on his shoulder tears going down her face. Hotch thought he was the cause of this. Aaron then took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry…I…I just-"jj cut him off

"Hotch its okay; I'm actually glad he got what he deserved." She told him giving him a small smile. She leaned onto his shoulder again exhausted.

"JJ" Hotch asked.

"Hmm" JJ looked up at him

Hotch open and closed his mouth not know what to say, he wanted to kiss her so much, but he knew she needed time to recover from this. So instead he just hugged her giving her all of the comfort and support he can give her. JJ snuggled closer to him giving him a kiss on his chin before letting exhaustion take her away.

"I love you." Hotch whispered


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch placed JJ on the bed gently; removing her heels he pulled the cover over her. Looking back at her face Hotch felt his anger rise. 'Son of bitch I should have killed him!' he cheek was bruised and her lip was cut. Running a gentle finger over her cheek he leaned down giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I can't believe he did that." Garcia sniffed Morgan pulled her closer to his chest.

"Shhh its okay baby girl, she's safe now." Morgan whispered. Hotch walked down the stepped letting out a loud sigh falling into the chair.

"How is she?" Emily asked she felt some guilt; she did after all encourage JJ to hook up with that asshole.

"She's asleep." Hotch leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees, hands gripping his messy hair. Kate glanced at him sadly, noticing his bloody and bruised knuckles she walked towards the kitchen, walking back out a few seconds later.

"Hotch let me see your hands." Kate softly ordered, Hotch looked down at his hands frowning.

"Didn't even notice them." He scoffed as Kate placed the ice pack over them.

"What happens now?" Morgan asked.

"We help her thru this." Rossi spoked.

"Well how about we all go get some sleep; it's been a long night." Erin proposed.

"Sounds like a plan. Who's bunking with who?" Morgan asked pulling Garcia up with him.

"Well Morgan you and Garcia take one, Kate and Emily can take the one next to you, Reid you can bunk with Hotch." Rossi said.

"No I'll take the couch." Hotch said.

"What no, I can't have you sleeping on the couch Aaron." Rossi shook his head.

"Dave its fine I'm not the best company right now, it'll be better if I sleep alone." Hotch gave him a pleading look.

Rossi gave a defeated sign. "Fine, there are blankets in the closet right there." Hotch nodded giving them a good night. Lying on the couch he tossed and turned images of what JJ had to endure flashing thru his head. Groaning he sat up walking out to the back yard. He sat on the bench viewing Rossi's massive garden, looking up to the sky he smiled at the stars at that moment Hotch made a pact with himself. 'Right here and now I vow to protect and love JJ, I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm comes to her and henry.' Lying back on the couch he let himself go.

JJ woke up confused as to where she was. 'Right bbq at ro-om my god Hotch!' jumping out of bed she ran down the stairs stopping when she noticed Hotch on the couch. Releasing a breath she walked quietly to him, cringing when she saw the bruise on his jaw and knuckles. 'Oh Hotch, im sorry.' leaning down she ran a hand gently over his jaw she gave him a kiss Tears rolling down her face. 'hotch you are always getting hurt when you are around me.' This wasn't the first time hotch had gotten into a fight because of her. just as she was going to pull away a hand clamped over hers jj jumped in surprised, looking back down she locked eyes with deep brown eyes that sent shivers down her spine. Hotch was stunned to see her down her, but he was also glad having her near and knowing she was okay kept him at ease.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Hotch asked not moving from his position on the couch.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." JJ whispered running her fingers in between his knuckles. "And apologize."

"What for?" Hotch frowned.

"You got hurt because of me, again."

Hotch grabbed her hand. "JJ looks at me." He waited until she made eye contact with him. "You have nothing to be sorry for, if I ever get hurt protecting you that is a really small price to pay. I will do everything and anything in my power to always keep you safe. If I hand known what that fuck was doing I would have stopped him." Hotch swallowed the lump in his throat. "I care about you too much to see you in pain." JJ allowed the tears to fall out; she threw herself onto his chest. Hotch sighed they had a long way to go, but they will get there.

"You need to get some rest." Hotch said his voice barely a whisper. Truth be told he loved having her on top of him.

"I-im scared." JJ's voice was muffled by his chest, Hotch closed his eyes. How can two little words hurt him so much. JJ was the strongest woman he had ever known, her saying this shook him to the core. "Can I-I sleep with you?"

Hotch nodded without a second thought, shifting completely onto his back he motioned for her to climb up on him. Stretching her full length she smiled at how good Hotch felt underneath her. Her legs were tangled with his, chest against chest; she placed one hand over his heart and the other on his shoulder as she placed her face in the crock of his neck, inhaling his intoxicated scent. Hotch's entwined one hand with hers as the other wrapped around her waist, with his thumb rubbing circles into her skin. JJ listened to the sound of his beating heart allowing it to lullaby her to sleep. Hotch shivered every time her warm breath hit his neck, but it was soothing. It assured him she was well and safe in his arms, that she trusted him to keep her safe from any harm. He allowed his fingers to trespass the shirt stroking the smooth skin until he heard her even breaths. Giving her a kiss on the forehead he tighten his arm pulling her closer to him he allowed himself to sleep knowing she was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER BUSY LIFE.**

 **HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER**

 **WILL IS NOT GONE HE WILL BE BACK REALLY SOON.**

 **Q: AM I MOVIGN HOTCH AND JJ TOO SOON? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kate stumbled down the stairs groggy with sleep, without noticing her boss and team mate asleep on the couch she walked into the kitchen for some really needed coffee. 5 minutes later Kate walks out with a cup in her hand freezing with the coffee halfway to her lips. She looked at Hotch and JJ sleeping, JJ fully stretched out onto of him her face buried in the crook of his neck, while Hotch had his arms around her waist securing her. Kate smiled taking a quick picture when the sound of footsteps caught her attention, the entire team came rushing down the stairs.

"shhh." Kate shushed them earning her a confuse look from them all.

"What?" Morgan whispered as they all tip-toed to her, Kate pointed toward the couch causing the girls to 'aww'.

"Let's go into the kitchen and make breakfast, I am starving and so will they once they wake up." Rossi said ushering the group in the kitchen.

They all busied them self with something deciding on making Hotch's and JJ's favorite plate.

"How do you think she's holding up?" Reid asked taking the eggs out of the fridge.

"She will need a lot of support and guidance, but with us here for her with every step of the way I now she will get thru this." Morgan answered placing the pan on the stove. Rossi cut the ham and handled the cooking, the girls focused on making the juice.

Hotch tried to stretch, but was stopped by some extra weight over him. Opening his eyes slowly he couldn't help, but smile at the fact that JJ was still sleeping on him. Reaching up to her he moved the hair out of her face, causing her to stir leading for her to open her eyes.

"Morning, how are you?" Hotch asked her stopping her form standing with her hands in his hips.

"Better, thank you for letting me stay and sleep here with you." JJ whispered dropping her on his chest.

"Anytime JJ." Hotch waited a beat for her to say something, looking down her smiled JJ had gone back to sleep. Taking a deep breath he caught the scent of something wonderful 'Rossi must be cooking' his stomach growled for the lack of food, but JJ was more important so he let her sleep food will always be there once he wakes up.

30 minutes JJ woke up glancing down at her sleeping boss, slowly she climbed off releasing a breath when she didn't wake him up. Following the delicious smell into the kitchen she spotted the team sitting at the table.

"Morning Bella." Rossi spoke with a fatherly smile.

"Morning guys." JJ walked up to them slowly.

Rossi stood up giving her his seat as he grabbed two plates. "You hungry? Is Hotch awake yet?"

JJ shook her head. "No he is still sleeping and I am famished. You mind making Hotch a plate, im going to wake him up to eat right now."

Rossi nodded. "Of course."

"How you holding up JJ?" Kate asked in a gentle voice grabbing her hand.

"Im okay, a little sore." JJ shrugged giving her hand a squeeze.

Morgan took a drink from his juice. "Where is henry?"

"He's at Jessica's ill picking him up later today." JJ smiled just the thought of her little boy brighten her day.

Rossi placed both plates in front of her with a squeeze on her shoulder.

"Thank you, im going to go wake sleeping beauty up now." The team chuckled watching her walk out the kitchen.

JJ placed one plate on the coffee table as she hovered the other right under his nose, giggling when Hotch's nose started twitching. Hotch mumbled somethings before slowly opening his eyes, locking with the eyes he has loved for years.

"Good to see you awake." JJ teased. "The team made breakfast, so I brought you a plate."

Hotch yawned sitting up he grabbed the plate. "Thank you, how'd you sleep?"

JJ blushed. "I sleep well, thank you for that."

Hotch surprised her when he lean in kissing her on the cheek. "Any time JJ."

They ate in silence every few seconds they would scoot closer to each other until JJ was tucked under his arm snuggling into him. Hotch had put all the food on one plate and had turned the TV on to ncis. He held the plate as JJ ate off it; the team started piling into the living room not saying a word they all scattered sitting around the living room watching the TV. No words needed to be spoken it was all a silence bonding, a way of supporting their injured team mate. JJ glanced around the room smiling at the wonderful family she has.

David Rossi he was like a father to her, after the death of her sister her own father blocked her out wanting nothing to do with her. Rossi took that spot within weeks of knowing him. Morgan and Emily were her older badass sister and brother; they always looked out for her and teased her. JJ knew she could always count on them regardless what the problem was, why she didn't tell them about will was beyond her. Spencer Reid her little brother, the one she can always go to when needing someone to talk to or a good listener. Penelope Garcia was like her twin sister, the wild child of the family. Always looking for ways to cheer she was the light of the team, the one that always brought back their smile after a tough case. Kate Callahan although she was the new member she already had a special place in her heart Kate was working her way up to Derek's and Emily's category.

Then there was Aaron Hotchner their leader, their rock. He is the one the keeps the team together always there to keep them sane and on point. He is also the man she loves with all her heart, the way his eyes speak for him. When he smiles an honest smile showing dimples and all, or the way he plays with henry on their play dates with jack. Hotch was the man of her dreams still is, but she knew he wanted someone that wasn't broken like her. She just needed to give up on that dream. Sighing she laid her head on his chest cherishing the few moments she had with him, not noticing the tears falling off her face and onto his shirt.

Hotch glanced down having felt her tears hitting his chest, her hands were gripping him tightly almost afraid he would leave her. Hotch took a deep breath leaning down he spoke into her ear. "Relax JJ, I won't leave you ever." JJ loosen her grip a little, Hotch place a finger under her chin gently coaxing her to face him. He wiped the tears off giving her a smile. "And you know why?"

JJ shook her head. "no." she whispered so only he could hear her.

"Because I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY I HAD NO INTERNET SO I AM STEALING MY SISTERS WIFI.**

 **ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER IT'S SHORT, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.**

 **SO ON WITH THE STROY!**

"Because I love you." that was what he so desperately wanted to tell, but now was not the time so he settled for the next best thing. "Because I care to much for you, JJ you are family to me and I always protect my family." Hotch gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Never think I will leave you, because I won't. I will be by your side for as long as you want me too."

For the first time JJ gave a genuine smile. "Thank you Aaron."

They sent the entire day watching movies and eating junk like a bunch of teenagers. The occasion chit chats between them and bickering mainly between Reid and Morgan ones Hotch and Rossi would put an end to. At around 7pm both Hotch and JJ were on their way to pick up there kids with the promise of coming back to Rossi's home they were to at least spend the weekend there. the car ride was quiet Hotch was focus on the road as jj kept her gaze out the window watching the houses and trees dashing pass the car.

Hotch glanced at her with a worry gaze. "You okay?"

JJ nodded turning to look at him. "Im fine just a little tired, and I'm not sure how im going to tell henry his father is no longer around."

Hotch tensed at the name. "How was he with henry? Did he hit him as well?"

"No, believe it or not will was a great father. He took care of henry loved him adored him, but I don't understand why he hated me. I mean I loved him, cooked for him, and slept with him! What did I do to deserve this?" JJ snapped she hasn't been able to fully respond at the situation.

Hotch pulled over on the curb, placing the car into park he turned his body to face her. Taking her hand in his he looked her straight in the eyes. "JJ listen to me and listen good, you did nothing to deserve this. Nothing! William was a sick man that seeks power by taking it from you. He loved henry because will knew his son looked up to him and would be able to raise him the way he'd like. You had nothing to do with his way of behaving around you and you need to get that thru that thick head of yours." JJ smiled thru her watered eyes. "I know this will take a while, but I and the team will be with you at every step."

"Thank you; really I don't know how I will ever repay you." JJ whispered.

Hotch shook his head starting the car once more. "You owe me nothing. I do it because I want to and because both you and henry are family."

The quietness took over the car once more as they pulled up in front of Jessica's home.

Jack threw the main door open running down the drive way and into his father's arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey buddy, I missed you." Hotch chuckled hugging him tightly.

Jack pulled back eyes his face; slowly he reached a hand to his bruised jaw and black eye. "Daddy who hurt you?"

Hotch grabbed his sons hand giving it a light kiss. "I fine buddy bad guy tried to get away is all."

"Did you get him?"

Hotch chuckled. "Yeah we got him."

Jack noticed JJ. "Aunt jj! I haven't seen you in like forever!" JJ laughed catching him in her arms ignoring the pain coming from her ribs.

Henry then walked out with teary eyes and an angry look on his face. JJ made her way slowly towards him.

"Henry, what's wrong baby?" JJ asked crouching in front of him.

Henry's breathing was coming out in puffs. "You made daddy go away." he whispered. JJ frowned placing a hand on his shoulder. "No! You made daddy leave me! I hate you! I hate you!" henry pushed her hand away running back into the house. JJ dropped to her knees, as Hotch came up behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He hates me Hotch."


	6. Chapter 6

**First off I hate these A/N as well, but I think in this case it's mandatory.**

 **Okay So first order of business is: i know my grammer sucks! Thank you for all the help to those that helped me with that. I will be going back to each story one at a time and reviewing them. I tend to rush when typing, So yeah. After all English is not my main language lol.**

 **Number two: I am currently without internet, So the updates will be random. When I do update that will most likely be on Sunday thru Monday. I know it sucks, but someone forgot to pay the Bill.**

 **Number three: I know some of my stories are crossovers. The reason I don't place them in that section is because not many readers search thru there and regardless of how bad and twisted some of my stories are i love to hear and read what all of you have to say, but please don't review if your are just going to be mean. I had a contestant guess review that said nothing but mean things. Another is posting jiberish of I don't know what on THE PROHIBITED. Please if you don't like the story just tell me what you don't like. Thank you.**

 **Number four: thank you all for the follows. I didn t know my story I'M HERE SON would actually be a hit so thank you so much. A quick clear up for the story NCIS LIVE STORY I know many don't like the whole gibbs and younger girl. In the story he's younger in his 30's and my OC is already 18. Like I said before I come up with these crazy things in my head and just start typing.**

 **Anyways hope this doesn't scare any readers away, some stories will be updated a little after i post this So it song be a total lost. Lol.**

 **Before leave I would like to know what you would like to see in the story? Thank you all.**


End file.
